Father's Day
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: A dadbrose one-shot for Father's Day. Dean and Renee talk about having another baby, Dean feels conflicted about being away from home and Renee and the kids surprise him for Father's Day. Little surprise at the end. All of my one-shots link together so this one will make more sense if you've read the others.


**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 **Father's Day**

 **-x-**

Renee woke up first and took the chance to watch Jon sleep for a while. He was still exhausted from the pay per view he'd wrestled on Sunday, covered in bruises and she wanted to let him sleep as long as possible.

When he eventually started to stir, she brushed her lips to his softly. He didn't wake up, not fully, but he chased the contact when she pulled away. Smiling, she kissed him again and this time he reciprocated a little.

"Morning" she whispered when his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful" he smiled, leaning up to initiate a kiss of his own. "My favourite way to wake up" he mumbled against her lips.

"I miss waking up with you when you're away" she admitted.

"Me too" he let her settle her head in the crook of his neck.

"I realise now how much we took it for granted, when we were travelling together. We got to sleep in the same bed nearly every night. We were never apart..." she lamented.

"Then we had kids" he laughed.

"Speaking of the kids..." she ran her fingers across his chest, the stubbly chest hair tickling her palm. "...do you have a show on Sunday?"

He nodded. "On the East Coast"

"That's a shame" she sighed. "Ella made you a card for Father's Day"

"I guess I'll have to wait until Wednesday to get it" he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You know, Joe used to get really quiet sometimes, and go into this depressive funk. I never got it. I tried to keep his spirits up but I never understood. Now I get it, you know?" he rambled the way he did when he was trying to express himself. "Like...it's hard being away from your kids and your wife. It sucks..."

"I know" she soothed, stroking his arm. "I know you find it hard. I miss you, and the kids miss you a lot, but we all know how hard you work and we're so proud of you"

"My priorities are so different to back then, when we were on the road together. I still love wrestling, I'll always love wrestling, but there's something in my life more important than wrestling now and it changes everything. Being a dad is my highest priority now. Being a dad and being a husband" he rolled his head to kiss her.

"A few years ago, I put my career above everything. Then we moved in together and suddenly there were more important things in my life than getting to be a commentator, or interviewing celebrities. You're my world Jon. And then we made our beautiful children and career was even less of a priority"

"I feel bad for taking your career away from you though. You were so ambitious and independent and now we have babies, you don't have that choice any more. I think I was naive to think everything would go back to normal after El was born" he admitted.

"You didn't take anything away from me Jon. You gave me the two most precious gifts and I chose them over my career. If I really wanted to continue with WWE, I could have brought them on the road and homeschooled them but I didn't want that for them. I love being a mom. In fact..." she bit her lip.

Jon narrowed his eyes. He knew that look. She was batting her eyelashes at him.

"I know I said no more when I had Charlie...but..."

"You want another baby?" he asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"I don't know...Charlie's two now and I'm getting a bit broody...you don't want any more?"

He contemplated the question for a moment.

"It's okay if you don't...I won't be upset" she added quickly.

"I wouldn't be opposed to another baby..." he gave her a little smile. "Provided we don't end up with a whole army of kids..."

"I think this will be the last. I'm not getting any younger" she traced his pectoral muscles with her fingertip. "I mean, I don't want to get my hopes up or anything because I don't even know if another baby will happen for us"

"You're not even 37 yet Nae" he stroked her hair.

"Yeah but one of my friends is having IVF and she's only 34" she told him. "I read something the other day that said you're done having kids at 35"

"There's no age when you just stop having babies" he reassured her. "It varies from person to person. We can start trying and see what happens. Whatever will be, will be" he kissed her. "We're already lucky enough to have two kids so if it wasn't meant to be then it's not a big deal. If you get pregnant then that's great too"

"You always know just what to say" she grinned.

 **-x-**

Renee helped Ella with her little backpack, pushing Charlie along on his ride-along suitcase. They'd been little angels on the airplane and Ella diligently held onto Renee's hand as they walked through the airport to the taxi bays. Renee was still texting with Joe who was helping her keep their visit a secret. Lina and Joelle were already at the show and Joe told her how down Jon was seeing him with his daughter and being away from his own family.

Renee had dressed nice for the occasion, wearing a short dress and the thigh high boots with a gold zip up the back that he loved. Her make-up was simple but elegant, her hair braided around her head. Ella was wearing the 'Daddy's little princess' shirt Renee had picked up specially for today and a tutu-style pink skirt, her hair in a braid that matched Renee's as per her request. Charlie was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t shirt with a little black leather jacket. With his fluffy blonde hair, he looked just like Jon and that's why she dressed him as such for today.

"You ready to see your dad little man?" Renee cooed as the three of them climbed into a taxi bound for the arena.

Charlie grinned widely up at her. He was speaking now, but unlike Ella, Charlie was quiet and observant. Ella loved to chatter away to mostly anyone who'd listen, very outgoing in school whereas her brother was much more reserved. Renee encouraged him to talk as much as possible, knowing it was important for his development but while he often held conversations with her, he wasn't a loud child at all.

It took less than fifteen minutes to get to the arena and the driver was incredibly helpful, carrying their bags to the back door of the building until one of the security guards took over.

"Thank you" Renee told them gratefully, Charlie seated on her hip and Ella's hand clasped in hers.

"It's no problem at all. I know what a handful kids can be travelling" he smiled.

Then she got a text from Joe.

 _I managed to get Jon on his own. We're in room 6B on the lower floor_

After asking the security guard for directions, they soon found the room.

"Okay, you two go first" Renee set Charlie down and opened the door.

Jon was practically knocked off the bench backwards with the force as they ran, launching themselves, arms and legs flailing, at him.

"Dad!" they squealed in excitement.

Joe watched with an enormous grin, the shock on Jon's face evident.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, hugging them both tightly and peppering kisses all over their faces.

"Happy father's day daddy" Ella squished her face up against his. "Surprise!"

"Da..." Charlie held out his arms.

"Hi little guy" Jon smiled, picking Charlie up and bouncing him. "I like your outfit"

It was crazy how fast they were growing up.

Joe could sense it was an emotional moment and gave Renee a hug on his way out of the door.

Renee closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor with Jon and the kids.

"Thank you for coming to see me" he put an arm around her, bringing her in for a soft kiss.

"Joe helped" she smiled.

"I missed you two so much" he hugged Ella and Charlie to his chest.

"We couldn't miss father's day! So we came to see you at work" Ella rummaged through her backpack to find the card she made for him.

Jon took Renee's hand as he waited, lacing their fingers together and bringing it up to his lips.

"Look daddy" Ella held it out to him. "Charlie even signed it"

Jon laughed loudly at the little scribbles of Charlie's in the bottom corner. Even holding it, glitter was getting all over him. He might get some questioning glances going out to wrestle sparkling like he'd opened a glitter bomb but it was worth it to see Ella waiting patiently for his verdict on the card she made.

"It's beautiful princess" he told her. "I can officially say this is the best card I've ever had, and the most sparkly..." he added.

Ella seemed thrilled at that.

"I like your shirt too baby" he winked.

"Mommy got it for me" Ella replied proudly.

"Well you look cute as a button" he ruffled her hair.

"Daddy don't!" she pouted. "Mommy did my hair just like hers today!"

"I'm sorry angel" he apologised. "You do look just like her; you and your mommy are my beautiful little ladies"

 **-x-**

Renee let Jon have some quality time with the kids, hanging out with the girls for a little while.

"You look so happy" Summer hugged her tightly.

"I am" she smiled. "I miss you guys and I miss being here but I love being a mom. Seeing Jon getting all emotional when we surprised him just makes all the time apart worth it"

"I bet it makes you guys appreciate each other more" Summer said.

"It does. I actually have a little secret" Renee told her.

"What?"

"We're trying for another baby" she whispered so no one but Summer would hear.

"Oh my god, oh my god that's amazing" Summer squealed in a hushed tone.

"I came off the pill early this week so we'll see what happens"

"Aw babe, I'm so excited for you two. Who knew that big crush you had on Jon when he was in The Shield would turn into marriage and armfuls of kids"

"I know" Renee bit her lip excitedly.

When Jon went out to the ring, Renee took El and Charlie to get some food.

When he was done, he drove them to the hotel in his rental.

"Daddy?" Ella asked.

"Yes angel?"

"We made you presents too..."

"Ella, I thought we were waiting until we got to the hotel to tell daddy about his presents?" Renee laughed.

"I thought daddy might be said if he thought we didn't get him a present. He might think we don't love him..." she replied in a sweet little voice.

"I don't need presents baby, I know you love me and I love you very much"

When they made it to the hotel, they upgraded to a family room and settled in. Renee opened up the small suitcase she'd brought and found the little box at the bottom.

"We made you cakes daddy...Charlie helped" Ella offered him the box.

Opening it up, Jon smiled widely. Inside were four little cupcakes with 'mommy', 'Ella', 'Charlie' and 'the best daddy in the world' iced on them. It might not be much, but it meant the world to Jon. Little moments like this, that he never dreamed he'd have, they meant the most.

"The big one's yours...because you're the best daddy in the whole world" she said, hands clasped in front of her.

Jon put the box on the bed and scooped Ella up. "Thank you baby, I love them" he kissed her. "I love you" he told her.

Jon sat at the little table in the room with Charlie on his lap, helping the two year old eat his cupcake. He had frosting all over his face but he didn't seem to mind. Renee and Ella settled down on the bed to watch Frozen for the hundredth time and gave Jon some quality time with his son. Charlie wasn't old enough to really understand Father's Day, but he hadn't stopped smiling since he'd seen Jon and Renee knew that made him happy. Jon worried too much, especially about missing Charlie's youngest years.

Eventually, he settled Charlie into bed and joined the girls.

"Have you called your dad?" Renee asked, linking their fingers on the pillow above Ella's head.

Jon nodded. "I sent him a card and I spoke to him this morning"

Renee smiled, leaning across to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I told my dad we'd go visit soon if that's okay?"

"Of course it is" he assured her.

"Daddy?" Ella asked sleepily as the movie came to an end.

"Yes darlin'?" he stroked her hair, soothing her to sleep.

"Are you home for my birthday?"

He shared a look with Renee. They'd already had this discussion. He'd be away for her seventh birthday.

"I don't know yet baby" he told her. It was a cop out, but he hated disappointing his little girl. "But me and your mom are gonna make sure you have a really special day with a party for all your friends okay? And if daddy has to go away, he'll make sure to bring you a big present home okay?"

She was a child. He expected her eyes to light up at the word 'present'. But they didn't. A look of disappointment crossed her face before she closed her eyes.

"Okay daddy"

That broke his heart.

 **-x-**

Jon was eating dinner in the hotel restaurant with Joe, Colby and Cesaro when his phone rang.

"Sorry guys, it's Renee" he excused himself, walking out to stand just outside the doors.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted.

"Hi..."

There was something off in her tone. Not in a bad way, just...off.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Are you out?" she asked, hearing the hustle and bustle and ignoring his question.

"Just in the hotel getting dinner with the guys. Is everything okay?"

"I wanted to wait until you came home but I can't wait another two days or I'll explode"

"Don't do that" he chuckled. "What is it?"

"We're having another baby...I'm pregnant!" she told him, a little squeal of happiness following her confession.

"Oh shit, that's awesome" he laughed. "When did you find out?"

"I took the test earlier"

He could hear that she was tearing up and he cleared his throat. "That's amazing news Nae" he smiled. "Now I have to go back in there and think up an explanation as to why I'm grinning like an idiot"

She laughed at that. "You can tell them if you like, just tell them not to tell anyone else"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, no sickness or anything yet" she told him.

"How are the kids?"

"They're absolutely fine handsome. We'll tell them the news when you come home"

"Alright, I'll call you before I go to sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I'll speak to you then"

"I love you Renee" he told her.

"I love you too my darling husband"

He smiled, not wanting to hang up.

"Go have fun with your guys" she implored, reading his mind.

"Okay...I'll call you in a bit"

"Bye baby"

"Bye beautiful"

Not being at home at a time like this wiped the smile off his face enough to return to the table with a neutral expression.

"Everything alright?" Joe asked quietly.

Jon nodded.

"She calling to check you're not at a strip joint?" Colby teased.

"No" Jon chuckled, shaking his head. "Those days are behind me. She actually called to tell me something..."

"What's that?" Joe asked.

"I'm gonna be a dad again" Jon told them, unable to stop the dimpled smile from forming on his face.

A massive grin formed on Joe's face and he immediately wrapped Jon in a bear hug.

"Congrats man" Colby hugged him as soon as Joe let go.

"Thanks guys" he laughed. "We're only telling close friends at the moment so keep it quiet"

 **-x-**

Jon watched in amusement as Renee tried to get up onto the high table.

"Want some help darlin'?"

"Lift me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him until he relented with a smile, helping her up onto the table. They both had a feeling this baby would be big like Charlie, because even now she had a prominent bump.

"Thank you handsome" she said, taking his hand as he sat down in the chair beside the table. "My stretch marks have stretch marks" she giggled as she pulled her shirt up ready for the scan.

"Stop it" he shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

The doctor who'd seen them through their previous two pregnancies emerged from a back room and greeted the couple warmly.

"How are you? You suffered bad with your last one didn't you?" she asked.

"It's not nearly as bad this time" Renee smiled, resting her and Jon's joined hands on her bump. "I feel like a balloon already though so I think it's another chunk"

Jon laughed at that.

"Let's have a look at baby number three shall we?"

Jon watched, still excited by this process even having done it all twice before.

"Oh..." the doctor made a strange sound.

"Is everything okay?" Renee gripped Jon's hand tighter. He felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"I didn't mean to alarm you, there's nothing to worry about" she clarified. "Look closely at the screen..." she instructed.

Jon leaned in closer.

"Here you can see the head, and there's the body...of baby number one..."

"...what?" Jon asked, in shock.

"...and just behind that, you can see baby number two..."

Renee fell into a stunned silence while Jon sat there with his mouth agape.

"You're kidding right?" he asked when he found his voice again.

"Do twins run in either of your families?" she asked.

"I don't think so" Renee whispered, still in awe.

Jon just shrugged.

"I can see they share a placenta so congratulations, you're having identical twins"

"Oh my God" Jon paled at hearing the words. "Two? Jesus Christ"

"Don't faint" the doctor fanned him with her hand.

 **-x-**

"Jon you don't have to do this..." Renee pleaded.

"I know. But I want to and I'm going to. Ella was so disappointed that I might not be here on her birthday and all I had off when Charlie was born was a month. A month Renee. He wasn't settled in or sleeping through the night after a month. And then I went back to work and left you to handle it all. I missed his first word. That sucks. I'm calling them and reducing my schedule" he said, adamant.

"What if they say no?" she asked.

"Then I'll go" he shrugged.

"Jon..." she protested.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you to handle twins, a two year old and a six year old by yourself. No way. I don't want to miss any more of my kids lives. Like you said, priorities change. If I can, I'll just work TV like Orton did for a while. Or I'll at least cut my house shows. I want to be here for you" he told her. "Two babies is going to be absolutely insane. That's double the feeding, double the crying and double the pooping..."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, laughing at that last comment. "I love you. But I am one hundred percent not having any more children after this"

"I should fucking hope so"

 **-x-**

 **Drop me a review if you liked it!**


End file.
